Adam Prune
Adam Prune is a college student at Walsonville University. He is an honor-roll student and is the current student body president. He is known for his intelligence and lack of clothing style. Pete Bosley and Zack Yorkinson are good friends to Adam. In "Pilot", Adam gave Pete Bosley the duty to tutor the young eighth graders, Johnny Williams and Fred Niles, with math work that they were assigned to do by teachers at Walsonville Middle School. Adam attends the party at the Dunn Mansion mentioned in "Pilot". In "The Snap of a Finger", Pete asks Adam to research information on Laboratory 412. Later, Adam approves of Super Scott and roots for him while he is in battle with Firecracker. In "Deadly Doughnuts", Adam received information from an article written by George Baron, who claims to have been experimented on in Laboratory 412. Later, Adam reveals the information to Pete and offers him the chance to meet George Baron. In "Rage", Adam and Pete met George in the Walsonville University Library and received his history with Laboratory 412. Later, Adam is kidnapped by George and is shot in the foot. Adam watches Super Scott in rage as he attempts to murder George. It is presumed that this happens to be the point where Adam's view of Super Scott begins to change. In "Revenge", Adam reveals his feelings toward Super Scott to Pete. Adam explains that Super Scott has anger issues and that Super Scott shouldn't be trusted. In "Suffer", Adam is in a room with Elizabeth Dunn, Chad Staits, and Mr. Pain at the Walsonville Insane Asylum. Mr. Pain says that Pete Bosley is Super Scott. Adam believes that Pete would have told him this secret, therefore assures everyone that it was impossible for Pete to be the secret identity of Super Scott. In "Legend", Adam confronts Pete about keeping secrets from him. Pete lies to Adam and assures him that there are no secrets between them. Adam tells in a speech that super-powered beings should all be detained because they cannot be trusted. Later, Old Thunder tries to murder Adam, but is saved by Super Scott. Adam still distrusts Super Scott and feels the same about him. In "Drained", Pete confronts Adam about working with Elizabeth Dunn. Adam assures Pete that he is only working with her to gain information on super-powered beings. He warns Pete of Elizabeth. In "Ghost", Adam gives a speech at Walsonville University explaining that he believes Supper Scott and Evil Scott were working together to destroy Walsonville Rehabilitation Center. In "Circus Freaks", Pete awkwardly and hesitantly gets assistance from Adam, who gives Pete information about Mofojo the Magician and Ed the Experiment. Adam's dorm walls are filled with pictures and newspaper articles of super-powered beings. Later, Adam saves Amanda Simmons from Berry Rodriguez, but then recruits Berry to help him kill Super Scott. In "Trial", Adam goes to the Walsonville Courthouse for Firecracker's trial. When Firecracker is set free and begins killing, Adam is able to escape. In "The Dead Rose", Adam and Mayor Valentine are giving a speech to the public concerning the creation of a government-based organization to rid of super-powered beings. Mr. Pain leaves a dead rose and a word of warning to be careful. In "Outcast", Adam is introduced to Victoria Grove by Mayor Valentine and learns of the Association. In "Living", Derrick Wolfe enters Mayor Valentine's office where Adam and Berry are chatting. Adam shoots Derrick, but Derrick cannot die. Adam barely escapes Derrick's wrath. Adam, then, advises Pete to warn Amanda about Derrick's nature. Later, Adam is in a meeting with Mayor Valentine and Victoria Grove to speak about joining the Associaion. Adam wants to see the underground base before he makes that decision. He also asks Victoria to have the Association capture Derrick. In "Hero", Adam has lunch with Pete and Zack at The Wasps' Nest. Adam briefly describes his role with Valentine and about Super Scott's false authority in Walsonville. In "Silenced", Victoria takes Adam to the underground base, where Adam learns the secret of Chelsey O'Donald. He condemns her as selfish for not entrusting the world with her gift. Adam officially joins the Association. Pete, Amanda, Zack, Adam, and a model girl that Adam brought all have dinner at Italio's River. Firecracker enters the restaurant and attacks Adam. Firecracker crushes Adam's wrist and kidnaps him. Later, Firecracker ties Adam up and sets him on fire. Firecracker sits as Adam screams while he burns. Category:People